Franceska Mila Rose
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = 17 sierpnia | gender = Kobieta | height = 177cm | weight = 68kg | previous affiliation = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | previous occupation = Fracción Tii Harribel Arrancar #55 | previous team =Números | previous partner =Apacci Sung-Sun | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | relatives = Brak | resurrección = Leona | manga debut = Tom 32, Rozdział 282 | anime debut = Odcinek 166 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Sayori Ishizuka | english voice = Erin Fitzgerald }} jest Arrancarem #55 w armii Sōsuke Aizena, i jest jedną z trzech Fracción Tii Harribel. Wygląd Mila-Rose jest ciemnoskórą Arrancarką trochę podobną, która ubiera się jak amazonka. Ma długie falujące włosy i zielone oczy. Wykazuje też uderzające podobieństwo w wyglądzie do Rangiku Matsumoto i do yoruichi jak posiadanie falujących włosów lub dużego biustu. Jej pozostałość po masce to trzyczęściowa korona obejmująca jej głowę i naszyjnik. Jej dziura Pustej znajduje się pomiędzy piersiami a pępkiem. Osobowość Tak jak Apacci jest dość narwana. Bardzo ceni i szanuje Harribel. Historia Fabuła Hueco Mundo Pierwszy raz pokazuje się razem z Tią i resztą jej Fracción kiedy obserwują walkę Ichigo z Grimmjowem. Widocznie też zadrżała kiedy poczuła Reiatsu wydzielane przez Grimmjowa w jego Resurrección. Sztuczna Karakura Następny raz widzimy ją jak z Apacci, Sun-Sun, Tia Harribel oraz dwójką pozostałych Espada z ich Fracción pojawia się w Sztucznej Karakurze aby walczyć z Gotei 13. thumb|200px|left|Mila-Rose vs [[Rangiku Matsumoto]] Po tym jak czwórka Shinigami pokonała Fracción Baraggana wysłanych aby zniszczyć słupy utrzymujące prawdziwą Karakurę, w Stowarzyszeniu Dusz pozostałe Fracción zaatakowali obecnych Shinigami. Mila-Rose, Apacci i Sun-Sun zaatakowały Kapitana 10 Dywizji Tōshirō Hitsugayę i Porucznika 10 Dywizji Rangiku Matsumoto. Gdy Hitsugaya udał się by walczyć z Harribel, Apacci miała zamiar go powstrzymać, lecz zatrzymała ją Mila-Rose mówiąc, że jeśli Harribel wyciągnęła swój Zanpakutou, to Hitsugaya nie ma żadnych szans na wygraną i dodała że powinny zająć się Rangiku Matsumoto. Więc Apacci przypomniała sobie, że Rangiku powiedziała że zajmie się nimi trzema na raz. Następnie porucznik obraziła Apacci która się rozwścieczyła i miała zaatakować, lecz znów Mila-Rose ją powstrzymała mówiąc, by się nie przejmowała, ponieważ jest to denerwujące. Potem Rangiku Matsumoto obraziła też Mila-Rose, która tym razem się zdenerwowała, ale Sun-Sun ją powstrzymała mówiąc, by nie wpadała w zasadzkę przeciwnika. Shinigami uwolniła swój Shikai i popiół je okrążył. Apacci chciała dotknąć popiołu, lecz Sun-Sun powiedziała by nie dotykać nieznanych substancji. Apacci nie zauważyła jak jej ręka była pokryta popiołem i po chwili zaczęła krwawić. Następnie Rangiku zamieniła popiół w wir przypominający tornado i ostrzegła je. Apacci i reszta wystrzeliły jednak Cero i się uwolniły z pułapki. Potem Mila-Rose zaatakowała Rangiku Matsumoto. Następnie Apacci walczy sama z Rangiku i ma przewagę, a Zanpakutou Rangiku nie jest już tak skuteczny. Apacci odparowuje atak Ranguki i zamierza ją zaatakować, lecz jakaś kula ognia ją uderza broniąc Rangiku. Okazało się że to inny porucznik - Momo Hinamori. Po tym trzy wszystkie Fracción zaatakowały Rangiku i Momo, lecz zostały zatrzymane. Okazało się, że Momo nie wiedziała jak walczyć Tobiume gdy wszystkie trzy są silniejsze od niej, więc by cicho podejść na wystarczającą odległość ataku jej Zanpakutou, ukryła swoje Reiatsu. Gdy udało jej się ukryć, użyła Kidou Net na Rangiku. Nie mogła uwierzyć że cała trójka wpadnie w jej pułapkę. Następnie dzięki Tobiume oraz Kidou Net cały obszar ogarnęła duża eksplozja. Po eksplozji Hinamoro wyjaśnia Matsumoto jak udało jej się połączyć kilka Kidou ze swoim Zanpakutou. Rangiku była mile zaskoczona że udało jej się to. Następnie okazało się, że Fracción żyją i by uniknąć ran uwolniły swoje Zanpakutou. Fracción nie chcąc przeciągać tej walki odcięły sobie lewe ręce tworząc postać wyglądającą trochę jak wszystkie trzy były połączone. Nazwa tej kreatury to Ayon i jest niesamowicie silny. Jednym ciosem pokonał Rangiku i Momo zostawiając obie w ciężkim stanie, a Rangiku nawet umierającą, ponieważ pozbawił ją części ciała pod żebrami. Niestety na pomoc Shinigami przybywają Shuhei Hisagi i Izuru Kira. Apacci, Mila-Rose oraz Sun-Sun komentują, jak to Ayon ich nigdy nie słucha, po czym Shinigami zdecydowali że Izuru zajmie się leczeniem Rangiku i Momo, ponieważ był kiedyś członkiem 4 Dywizji, natomiast Shuhei postara się powstrzymać Ayona do czasu, gdy Izuru będzie mógł mu pomóc. Shuhei zaczyna walkę, natomiast Izuru zabiera Rangiku w miejsce gdzie jest Momo i uzywa Kidou by się ukryć, po czym zaczyna leczenie komentując że obie są w bardzo ciężkim stanie. Hisagi natomiast używa Kidou oraz swojego Zanpakutou by powalić Ayona na ziemię, lecz jak się okazuje Ayon przekręca swoją głowę o 180 stopni i się uwalnia i atakuje Shuheia łapiąc i następnie chcąc go zjeść, jednak Iba stara się z zaskoczenia zaatakować Ayona, mimo to nic nie daje, ponieważ Ayon wystrzeliwuje w stronę Tetsuzaemona Cero i szybko go pokonuje. Shuhei następnie zostaje zgnieciony oraz wyrzucony. Ayon zainteresował się Izuru, ale Yamamoto ratuje ich. Ayon jest zdziwiony tym że jest ranny. Zaczyna się powiększać, po czym ze złością atakuje Yamamoto, który z łatwością unika jego ataku. Następnie Głównodowodzący decyduje się na użycie swojego Shikai i jednego ze swoich ataków - Nadegiri, po czym przecina Ayona na pół. Mimo to lewa część potwora nadal atakuje. Yamamoto jednak w końcu zabija bestię. Apacci, Mila-Rose i Sun-Sun decydują się we trzy zaatakować Yamamoto, lecz ten chwali je za odwagę, po czym również ciężko rani mówiąc, że je oszczędzi z powodu ich ducha walki. Moce i Umiejętności thumb|right|Pomarańczowe [[Cero Mila-Rose]] Cero: Cero Mila-Rose ma barwę pomarańczową. Gromadzi do niego energię na lewej dłoni a następnie "uderza" je prawą. Ekspertka Walki Mieczem: w anime Mila-Rose pokazała znaczne umiejętności walki mieczem walcząc z Rangiku używajać silnych ataków, które odrzucały jej przeciwniczkę. Sonído: jak jej towarzyszki, Mila-Rose posiada zdolności używania Sonído na poziomie przeciętego Fracción. Wysoka siła duchowa: będąc Arrancarem i Fracción, Mila-Rose posiada dużą ilość siły duchowej. Zanpakutō thumb|left|[[Zanpakutō Mila Rose]] Jej Zanpakutou to duży, masywny miecz a nie japońska katana. thumb|right|Leona *'Resurrección':Leona Słowo uwalniające Zanpakutou to devour. Jeszcze bardziej wygląda jak wojowniczka z amazoni oraz posiada jakby grzywę lwa. Dwa pazury trzymają jej piersi. *'Moce Resurrección': Quimera Parca: dzięki połączeni swoich lewych rąk, potrafią stworzyć chimerę, która jest niesamowicie silna oraz szybka, potrafiąc pokonać bez problemów czterech poruczników. Ciekawostki *Jest jedną z niewielu Arrancarów, którzy zachowują w jakiejś formie swoją broń. Poza nią tą cechą mogą się pochwalić: Coyote Starrk Baraggan Luisenbarn, Tia Harribel, Nelliel Tu Odelschvank, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Gilga, Aaroniero Arruruerie i Rudobōn. Nawigacja Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Fraccion Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Numeros